LA VENGANZA DE LAS PARKINSON
by Pansy-89
Summary: CUANDO TE ENTERAS QUE TU PADRE ABANDONO A TU MADRE POR EL HECHO DE SER DEL OTRO BANDO SIENTES:DOLOR  POR TU MADRE iRA Y SOLO QUIERES UNA COSA EN MENTE VENGANZA !
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdo De Un Pasado Tormentoso (parte 1)

-Demonios- chilló una morena viendo su mano izquierda donde posaba un reloj de pulso y empezó a caminar un poco más rápido por un una calle un poco transitada agarrando su bolsa de mano al momento que se detenía a lado de un carro muggle con sus manos un poco temblorosas Introdujo una pequeña llave en el cerrojo de la puerta y entro en el auto. Quién diría que ella estaría usando un auto al estilo muggle y más uno como ese que si bien no era un auto grande ni pequeño más bien era un auto económico pero ahora eso ya no le importaba.

Empezó a conducir por la avenida hasta dar con un semáforo en rojo el cual sin previo aviso se paso su corazón latía a un ritmo peligroso parecía que en cualquier momento pudiera detenerse tenía tanta prisa por llegar pero tuvo que detener el auto al ver un pequeño crucero. Mientras esperaba que aquellos muggles cruzaran miro de nuevo su reloj.

-¡No puede ser! -Exclamó

Una vez que la calle otra vez estaba desierta tomo el volante con la mano derecha pisando un poco más el acelerador hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina en una calle donde había un mini súper empezó a bajar la velocidad hasta detenerse en una pequeña casa tipo colonial de dos pisos blanca con ventanales azules con un pequeño pero lindo jardín lleno de flores. Detuvo por completo el auto y bajo del mismo checando una vez más el reloj y camino apresurando el paso hasta que llego a la puerta introdujo la llave en la cerradura dejando ver el interior de la casa se podía ver las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, el pasillo que daba a la cocina y en medio una mesita la cual tenía un plato hondo de madera donde aventó las llaves del carro.

-Hola ya llegue-Dijo la morena hacia la nada  
>De pronto se escucho una estampida de pasos apresurados que procedieron a bajar rápidamente<br>-¿Mamá?- Dijo una voz

La morena volteo y vio a tres niñas dos de pelo castaño y una de pelo negro las tres eran idénticas tenían alrededor de 7Años al inicio de la escalera  
>Pansy Parkinson se acerco a las niñas. Quienes se abalanzaron sobre ella a abrazarla ella correspondió el abrazo con fuerza mientras que cerraba los ojos.<p>

-Las extrañe- dijo mientras que los abría de nuevo para ver que las niñas estaban solas -¿Y la niñera?-pregunto alzando una ceja

Las niñas deshicieron el abrazó y se voltearon a ver entre ambas

-Ehh... Bueno..- tartamudeo una de las niñas pelinegra Con ojos color violeta intensos  
>-Se fue a su casa- soltó otra de las hermanas con color verde esmeralda<br>-¿En serio? -dijo Pansy.

Tal vez ella era una bruja y no conocía muchas de las costumbres muggles pero por lo que sabía las niñeras esperan a que lleguen los papas para que les paguen no trabajaban por amor al cuidar niños ajenos.

-Siiii- dijo la tercera y última pelinegra con ojos de color verde intensos

Las trillizas voltearon a verse una ala otra con mirada y sonrisa de complicidad  
>Pansy las miro confundida y empezó a golpear el piso con el tacón de su zapatilla<p>

-Que ?-decía una de las niñas  
>Pero las palabras fueron ahogadas por un grito proveniente de la segunda planta<br>-¡Auxilio!- Gritaron

Pansy no tuvo tiempo de pensar eh inmediatamente subió como alma que lleva al diablo  
>Mientras que las trillizas se quedaban a pie de la escalera riendo. La morena llego al cuarto de donde provenía el ruido y vio con horror a una persona no mayor de 22 años atada como momia con vendajes de pies a cabeza solo se le podía ver la parte de la boca y ojos Pansy fue a auxiliar a la niñera<br>Le quito la venda de la boca Y la niñera pudo soltar un bufido  
>-Ellas... Ellas ... Lo hicieron- Dijo la chica tratando de normalizar su respiración<br>La morena puso de pie a la niñera que no era más alta que ella.

...Continuara ...


	2. Chapter 2

**¿ME EXTRAÑARON? R: YO SIIIIIIII**

Mientras que en la entrada de la puertas llegaban las trillizas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Pansy le empezó a desenrollar las vendas una a una haciéndola girar en círculos al ver esto las niñas empezaron a reírse mas pero callaron abruptamente al ver la mirada amenazadora de su madre

Cuando por fin acabo de desenrollar a la niñera, Pansy de inmediato salió del cuarto para ir por la bolsa por dinero seguida por la niñera quien por miedo en vez de ir tras la Señora fue a las escaleras y bajo a la Primera planta de la casa salió por la puerta sin siquiera recibir la plata

Regreso al cabo de unos minutos a la habitación pero al verla vacía inmediatamente fue a las escaleras y bajo para ver solamente la puerta de la casa abierta camino hacia ella y fue hacia el recibidor pero no había nadie de regreso tras sus pasos cerrando la puerta tras de si pronto escucho risas miro hacia donde eran procedentes y ahí estaban:

Las Trillizas con sus Sonrisas de oreja a niñas al ver a su madre borraron su sonrisa y de inmediato supieron lo que pasaría

-! A ESCONDERSE ¡ Chillo una de las niñas Quienes rápidamente se dispersaron e intentaron ocultarse pero Pansy no le dio importancia más bien estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de ¨Chistecitos¨ e incluso les dio tiempo de sobra para esconderse ya cuando no las vio Saco su varita y empezó a buscarlas no es siempre lo hicieran pero cuando su mama llegaba del trabajo y cada vez que la niñera huía despavorida las regañadiza que les daba …Camino lentamente a la cocina donde paso de largo el comedor de 4 sillas se detuvo a la mitad del comedor y lentamente se puso de cuclillas lentamente debajo de la mesa y ahí vio a una pequeña quien al ser descubierta salió debajo e intento huir

-ahhhh no!- dijo la morena apuntándole -¡Petrificus Totalus!

La pequeña castaña cayó al suelo, Pansy camino hacia ella y el cargo llevándola a la sala y dejándola ahí. Y fue por la Próxima Víctima (Digo Hija) camino hacia las escaleras y subió lentamente uno a uno los peldaños se aproximo hacia una de las habitaciones para ser exactos donde había encontró a la niñera… -¡Tabatha! Susurro Dulcemente mientras que verificaba debajo de la cama pero ahí no estaba miro para todos lados vio el Closet camino hacia el mientras que Sonreia

-¡Tabatha! Repitió Dulcemente mientras que ponía su dedo y abrió el closet

¡TE ATRAPE! -Grito pero para su sorpresa estaba lleno de ropa amontonada pero no había rastros de su hija cerro el closet y salió del cuarto y camino hacia el siguiente cuarto pero mientras caminaba escucho murmullos en la habitación

-Que Crees que nos haga?-Escucho ….

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿DONDE ESTABA LA PEQUEÑA ?**_

Limpiar Texto

**Capítulos**

Recuerdo De Un Pasado Tormentoso (Parte 1)

Recuerdo De Un Pasado Tormentoso (Parte 2) Y Jugando a las Escondidas (Al Estilo Parkinson)

**¿DONDE ESTABA LA PEQUEÑA ?**

**EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO**  
>Comenta este capítulo<p>

Dos Pequeñas dentro de la tina tras la cortina que en ese momento se encontraba llena de agua y llena de burbujas.

Una pequeña de pelo negro como la noche que en ese momento se encontraba con razgos de los que parecía jabón mientras que su gemela estaba cubierta completamente

-¿Crees que nos dé latigazos? Pregunto curiosa mientras miraba a la nada…

La gemela pareció meditar las palabras de su hermana, su madre no era una persona violenta más bien jamás les había puesto una mano encima a ella y a sus hermanas pero en ese momento le entro la duda una… ¿En verdad podría castigarlas? ¿Pero porque?

Pansy se acercó hasta que llego a unos centímetros de la cortina de la tina escucho lo que sus hijas hablaban

-Bueno... - Hablo Tabatha ya que su hermana no decía nada -Ella jamás nos ah golpeado…-dijo segura pues realmente nunca lo había echo

La gemela la miro pensativa y lentamente asintió -Quizá solo nos regañe- y empezaron a hablar de lo les haría su madre

Pansy al escuchar lo ultimo Sonrió suspirando lentamente fue levantando su mano hasta rozar la cortina de baño y lentamente fue apretándola y haciéndola mover a un lado para así posar su mirada en sus hijas…

Las niñas ni cuenta se dieron que su madre las descubrió y estaba escuchándolas

-YO TAMBIEN LAS AMO MIS AMORES -Hablo Pansy sonriendo

Las gemelas Voltearon y se quedaron frías al ser sido descubiertas voltearon a verse y voltearon a ver a su madre ahí y de inmediato empezaron una guerra en la bañera empezaron mojándose entre ellas y después de unos segundos empezaron a mojar a su madre… Cuando le empezaron a aventar agua Camille fue saliendo sin que su madre se diera cuenta y e hizo señas a su gemela para que la siguiera y como si cosa apropósito Tabatha dejo de aventarle agua a Pansy salió de la tina y ambas salieron del baño dejando a su madre totalmente empapada de los pies a la cabeza

Mientras que ellas bajaban las escaleras mojando todo a su paso Su madre quien Aun estaba sin moverse abrió los ojos y lentamente se quito la espuma de la ropa del rostro por un momento se detuvo a ver el desastre que sus hijas, hijas del… suspiro de su Sangre habían hecho

Suspiro cansada mientras que cerraba los ojos: Primero Tuvo un día en su trabajo muy pesado, luego: Otra niñera Salió Huyendo de la casa atemorizada ¿en qué numero iba?

-Inhala, Exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala,-Se repetía mentalmente mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba salió del baño totalmente empapada y despeinada, bajo las escaleras mientras que se seguía repitiéndose la misma frase…

Hasta que llego a pequeña sala en donde estaban sus Niñas su razón de vivir mientras las miraba le vino a la mente el día en que le dijeron que estaba embarazada:

Flash Back

Mareos, Desmayos uno que otro ascos vivía una pelinegra había pasado al menos unas 3 semanas desde que ella y su amante secreto habían tenido relaciones Ella sospechaba algo raro con su cuerpo pero por temor a que se hiciera un Embrollo ya que Lord Voldemort estaba en pleno apogeo decidió por irse a lo seguro e ir a consultarse a San Mungo el Hospital mágico ese día en la mañana como al medio día se encontraba sentada mientras que esperaban a que la llamaran un Señor alto de tez obscura con bata blanca salió del consultorio seguido de unos adolescentes. La chica inmediato supo que ellos eran pareja por que el chico que no parecía mayor de 25 abrazaba a su novia que parecía de unos 18 años a Pansy se asombro ya que ella y la chica eran muy jóvenes (Pansy tenía unos 19) mientras que la salita del consultorio nada mas eran ellas y dos señoras como de unos 32 años.

La Joven pareja salió del consultorio

La morena siguió viendo la puerta donde había salido la pareja.

-Parkinson Pansy- Llamo el doctor

De inmediato la pelinegra se puso de pie y entro al consultorio

-Siéntese- Pidió el doctor haciendo lo mismo pero del otro lado del escritorio

-¿Dígame en que le puedo ayudar? Hablo el doctor mientras que se acomodaba en su silla

Pansy le explico que desde hace tres semanas había tenido una serie de síntomas que antes no había tenido, le explico a detalle los mareos, vómitos, desmayos repentinos que sufría… el doctor analizaba sus palabras al final le dijo…

-Sus síntomas que presentan son de un embarazo- dijo mientras escribía algo en sus recetario ella enmudeció, su rostro se pudo pálido, ¿Realmente se creía lista para ser madre?...


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Está usted completamente seguro doctor? Pregunto la pelinegra

El doctor se le quedo mirando asombrado

-Todos los síntomas que usted me acaba de describir son de un embarazo ¿Cuándo fue su último periodo? –Pregunto el doctor anotando en una libretita

-El mes pasado- Contesto la chica.

-¿Pero… Doctor?- Continuo la chica ¿No es muy Pronto? –Digo… A lo mejor estoy enferma de otra cosa y quizá me estoy Precipitando…. -Dijo un poco Confundida

-Mire..- dijo el doctor dejando a un lado lo que estaba escribiendo y mirando compasivamente a la Chica

-Si usted no está segura ¿qué le parece si le hacemos una Prueba? Comento el médico poniéndose de pie para ir hacia la puerta


End file.
